A False Truth
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Lois is the Stilleto of Metropolis and she meets up with the green arrow


The False Truth  
Coupling: Lollie  
A/N: I missed around the eps a bit take Stiletto and everything before that and put it behind identity. Now you're at where the story takes place during identity. A wrapped A/U of the ep 

Lois still had her mind wrapped around Clark Kent and all that she felt for him. She knew she nearly fawned over him over and over again. It was getting kind of crazy in doing so. He wasn't showing any interest. Her heart though seemed to call out for the red and blue blur. She really had to come up with a name for him.

If she didn't find a new name then that name would stick to him forever and ever and ever; she really didn't want to be calling him that all the time. She sat there at her desk making up names slowly as she shook her head not able to pick one. She stood up. She was wasting time right now just sitting here waiting for an interesting report to come over the scanners, knowing he would be there.

She started to walk the alley way home with Jimmy who was taking her head off about the Red and Blue Blur. She what she wanted, to keep her mind around the person the being she couldn't have.

Suddenly she was attacked a person trying to take her purse, she grabbed onto her purse kicking him out of the way when she fell into the street. There a car was coming, her eyes went wide before she closed them bracing for the hit. She opened them a few seconds later when the impact didn't come and she breathed deeply for a moment. She took breaths and she leaned back. She couldn't believe this had happened.

Here she was sitting on the concert and jimmy looking at her dumbfounded. He looked at his camera, he was taking shots of things in case the police needed a record, and there it was a blue and red blur in between lois and the car. She showed it to Lois and she got even more determined to find out who it was.

The next day she and clark were working. Clark heard about her plans to find out who it was and he decided it was time to cash in a little favor wit Oliver Queen. They devised a plan to get lois at least a good look at the Red and Blue Blur and to make sure she didn't get into to much trouble.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Oliver sighed as he dressed up in a blue version of his green arrow suit and added a red cape to it. He looked absolutely ridicules, but he did owe clark. And it would be fun to save or watch over lois again. After there talk at Chole's wedding they really didn't get to talk much. Of course he was hell bent on trying to get Tess Mercer as his girl again, truthfully he wanted her because it would get the black canary off of his ass on trying to get a date with him. It was either Tess or Lois not her. She wasn't his type. She was to….*****y, hell he would take kara or Zatanna Zatara before her.

He put on a different voice changer and he got ready to go save Lois or at least make an appearance. Clark had it all planned out. He would show up when clark and jimmy where together because jimmy thought clark was the red and blue blur. God how he wished Lois would make up a better name for Clark's super ego. At least all he had to do was drop the bandit when she made up his own.

His attention was drawn to something else in the alley. It was lois, she was near Clark and Jimmy which was a good thing, but he saw something going on behind her. "Boyscout" he whispered in Clark's ear piece he had on "I think something is going down by Lois in the alley behind ya'll. I'm going to make an appearance and go help her"

He said as he saw her starting to fight off some muggers. He swore to god sometimes he felt as if he was in Gothom instead of Metropolis at times. He jumped up on the balcony of a near by building had people gasp and look at him taking pictures. Made sure Jimmy had a shot and then he grappled –flew- to the near by ally and helped Lois with the muggers. Before he could run off to make sure his powers of "speed" didn't get blown and lois would know something was up, lois grabbed him and smiles as she kissed him. Her eyes went wide looking at him and he groaned inwardly. Why or why did she have to kiss him.

He was a bout to make a break for it when clark came and super sped him out of there. "What do you think you are doing. She's going to know through that kiss its you. You're going to have to deny everything you know that right" clark said. He was in a rage of one jealousy and two of frustration.

"Clark settle down I'll deny everything and don't worry you're secret will be safe. I mean come on I know how important it is to keep secrets remember" Oliver said. His mind wandering to what would happen with lois would confront him. He got himself ready for it as he went to work out a bit. He tok off his shirt knowing it would be within an hour before lois showed up. He worked on a bar to tone up his arms before he went into a yoga postion and then there it was the sound of his elevator and the beep from his secretary that the lovely lois lane was coming up in rare form.

He stayed in his postion and he waited for her to enter. He could feel her pause and look him over and he tried not to smirk to much "Lois you need to start calling before you show up" he said as he lifted up and looked at her. Wiping his face with a towel near by. He could see lois' chest moving up and down a bit faster.

"Why didn't you tell me about your new identy I mean I wouldn't have told anyone. I haven't yet to anyone about you being the Green arrow" she said as she finally found her voice again.

"lois I was covering for him. He needed someone to believe that he wasn't the red blue blur." He paused walking closer to her "Pelase tell me you came up wit ha better name already"

Lois laughed and shook her head "no but I'm working on it. Just a lot of names would work but it would help seeing and knowing more about him." She said getting an idea in her head as she walked up close to him and she kissed him softly and deeply wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled back and she said softly "Thanks for saving my life, maybe you wouldn't mind helping me with things" she said with a smile.

Oliver shook his head one trying to get rid of the sparks that ran through his skin after the kiss and two trying not ot betray his friend "no lois I can't"

Lois sighed letting her arms fall from him and she started to move away. Oliver felt his heart twinge in watching her walk away from him again. Taking the towel that was in his hand he swung it around her pulling her close kissing her with all that he was feeling at that moment. He felt her give in and fall into his sweaty chest wrapping her arms around him, moaning as she kissed him back. He felt her lips part and he took that incentive and he danced his tongue with hers. Feeling her suck on his tongue he groaned leading her over to his lounge couch nearby.

There he helped her out of her blouse and her skirt and the rest of her under garments as he slide off the rest of his clothes. He kissed along her neck feeling her body heat up to the touch of his lips against her skin. Pausing for a moment he sucked on her breast alternating back and forth with attention on each. He let one hand fall at her hip the other to her womanhood massaging her, getting her ready for things as she moaned getting lost in the old feelings the two of them had for each other.

She moaned as she felt him work her with his fingers first. Her own hand wandering along his chest down to his length. She started to massage and knead him getting him harder for her as she felt him groan against her breast "Oh god lois I haven't stopped feeling for you at all" he moaned as he leaned and he started to kiss her with need and desire. He entered himself into her working her slow and soft at first.

"please ollie please" Lois begged. She had been avoiding ollie because she knew of her feelings for him. She hadn't wanted to confuse herself more with another guy in her mind and heart. But this felt right, even if it was only for the moment and the future was still unknown. She knew this was ment to happen between them.

Ollie started to move harder and faster in her rocking there hips together as he heard her moan and beg for more. He felt her shake and they came together. He took himself out and he started to clean her. She made up straddle her head so she could cleak nhim as well. The cleaning turned into something more intmate as he sucked and nibbled and tugged on her clit using his tongue to enter her.

She started to suck hungerly on his long length as she moved her head along him wrapping her tongue around his length giving him more pleasure. They worked each other, she felt his cock pulsing in her mouth as she deep throated him and he felt her walls pulsing again this time against his tongue. Together they came and afterwards they headed up to his bed where he held her close and he kissed her lovingly "Oh lois" he sighed softly closing his eyes. She smiled as she held him tight before she moved on top of him and kissed him softly and lovingly "I love you oliver queen" it was true what she said. In that moment in the here and now she did love Oliver rather he was her hero or not. She knew she loved oliver and nothing could change that.

She lowered her head as she kissed him rubbing her womanhood against his still hard cock. He groaned as he felt her slick wet clit going up against him and he moved with her as he entered her. This time Lois rode him from the top. Her massaged her breasts going up biting and tugging at her nipples making her sqirm on top of him. She moved in a circle her hips against his as she moved. He started to ram up into her more and more as he hit her back wall. She sqreamed out of him as they came for the third night together and she fell on him. She closed her eyes and she breathed deeply as he held her.

"I promise I won't let you go again lois if you stay with me" Oliver whispered. He wanted her to be the one he grew old with. He knew she could handel his alter ego.

Lois paused thinking as she drew shapes on his bare chest and she sighed softly "Ask me in the morning" she looked up at him and oliver nodded as he held her close hoping they would be able to finally be together for a longer time.


End file.
